Demolition Boys And Girl?
by O.o-GoDsMaCk-o.O
Summary: She walked slowly back to her room and slammed the door behind her.
1. New Team

Hey guysssssss! I was reading over some of my stories and I read this and I thought it was absolute SHITE the way I had written it. So I decided to rewrite it so it wouldn't be as cheesy and so it was just... better. loool  
anyhoooooo…. on with zee story!

Oh yeah, its set just after Kai leaves the Bladebreakers.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade or any or their characters apart from my added in ones etc. etc.

* * *

**Demolition Boys... And Girl?**

**Chapter 1**

Two figures stood at the edge of the cliff, both of which were looking out over the marina, letting the sea mist engulf them. The waves crashing against the rocks beneath them was the only noise to be heard between the two young men. The one standing on the very edge of the cliff was the smaller of the two, his two-toned untamed hair swayed in the breeze as he stood folding his arms with a stoic expression on his face. The other had equally untameable hair, but was navy blue and had matching colour eyes which stared into the back of the adolescent before him.

"You're leaving aren't you?" The navy haired male said to the slate haired boy who was still looking at the murky harbour. He chose not to respond and carried on staring at the old, rusted boats which occupied it.

"I thought so. I'll tell the others you're leaving." He said solemnly. The sombre teen closed his eyes and walked back in the mist, leaving the older of the two alone to accept the dishevelling news.

oooooooooooooo

"He's WHAT!" Bellowed Tyson at his older brother. "How can he do this? First Max and Ray leave, now him! This is so... Arghhhh!" Tyson sat on the ground and rested his head on top of his hands. He was wearing his usual red cap over his wild navy hair, sported by a pair of jeans and a denim jacket.

"Don't worry Tyson; you've still got Daichi, me and Kenny." Hilary said sympathetically, trying to comfort him, but he was too angry to care and stormed off with his beyblade clutched tightly in his hands, muttering foul words to himself.

In a spacious forest, the tall boy with two-toned hair and a muscular body sat down on a rock waiting patiently with his eyes closed. Finally, a boy with vivid red hair walked up to him and smiled slightly.

"Nice to have you back on the team, Kai." The red haired boy said smugly.

"Hn," Kai replied still with his eyes closed. After a couple minutes they both exited the forest and started making their way back to the hotel they were going to be staying in.

"By the way, we have a new member on the team as the little fuckwit Ian left." Tala said abruptly.

"Is he good?" Kai asked with slight interest and smirking at the hatred Tala held for Ian.

"Yeah, beat me..." Tala said looking down slightly in shame.

'He must be good to have beaten Tala,' Kai thought to himself. They finally reached the hotel where all the teams would be staying at and headed towards their room, finding it quite difficult as many reporters were bombarding them with questions and snapping wildly on their cameras.

When they were only feet away from their room they heard loud, angry voices coming from within.

"Give me the damn remote!" They heard someone yell. Tala smirked and shook his head slightly before entering. Bryan and Spencer sat on separate sofas watching the TV, and a short, pretty girl with black hair which shone blue in the light and dark blue eyes was kneeling over Bryan and trying to grab the remote out of his hand which he held above his head so she couldn't reach. He was laughing at the girl but also eyeing her with great interest. Kai had a feeling that he didn't mind the girl being so close to him like that.

Suddenly, Bryan moaned in pain and fell off the sofa clutching his crotch and swearing vigorously. The girl smirked, snatching the remote and changed the channel. Tala coughed and everyone looked up to see him and Kai, not noticing them before.

"Kai! So you decided to leave those little brats and join us again I see?" Spencer said with a hint of superiority in his voice, whilst getting up and walking over to the tiny kitchen and pouring himself a drink of water.

"Yeah..." Kai said distractedly. He was too busy looking at the girl, wondering why she was there and couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

"Kai, meet Serenity. She's the new team mate I was telling you about earlier. She joined us about a month after you left." Tala said matter-of-factly. Kai's jaw dropped slightly as he processed this bit of information. He couldn't believe they had a new team member, and that it was a girl! From what he could remember, the Demolition Boys were extremely sexist against females, but obviously a lot had changed since he was part of their team.

"Hey," Serenity greeted resting her arm on the sofa looking at Kai with interest, well, until she was dragged off it causing her to scream very loudly. Obviously, Bryan had pulled her off the sofa in revenge and onto the floor with him.

"Are those two together or something?" Kai asked Tala in a barely audible voice. This made him give a snort of laughter.

"Good God no, she's way too good for him." Tala said drooling over her slightly. Kai rolled his eyes before telling him that he'd need a bucket if he was going to carry on drooling so much, to which his reply was Tala giving him the most evil look he could muster. Kai snickered and joined Spencer on the sofa.

"Ugh... get off, you're crushing me you fat oaf!" Serenity cried gasping for air. Bryan quickly got up and sat on the couch, shortly after Serenity got up and sat down on the very end of the sofa as far away from Bryan as possible.

This was the first time Kai saw what she was wearing; she had a short black dress which tightly hugged her figure until it reached just below her hips where it flared out slightly – like a tutu, to reveal her wearing suspenders, black stockings and a pair of combat boots. Her wavy, raven hair came just below her waistline and flowed over the black ribbon on the back of her dress. It was a very flattering outfit for her to wear as it exposed her creamy skin and hour glass figure.

"So Kai, I know all about these wankers," Serenity gestured a hand behind her pointing to the boys. "I don't know much about you except you've obviously left the Bladebreakers."

"Yeah, tell us what crap you've been up to the last couple of years." Spencer said eagerly. Kai sighed and started explaining what he had been doing, tournaments, getting pissed off with Tyson and having to watch him eat 24/7. They all laughed at his comments about Tyson, because they spent most of their time in the abbey they didn't really know what was happening in the outside world and were keen to know what had been happening.

"So you were at the abbey too?" Kai asked Serenity. This made her raise an eyebrow at this remark before she answered.

"Yes, unfortunately." She added smirking at the guys. They all pretended to look hurt and Spencer threw a pillow at her head.

"Oi! Watch it unless you want that pillow rammed up your ass." Serenity said threateningly but had a smile playing upon her lips. Kai watched amused as the two started to argue playfully and he decided that he liked her attitude, as well as her looks. Wait… did he just think that?

oooooooooooooo

The next morning Kai was the first to wake, well at least he thought he was the first. He yawned and strolled into the kitchen to find Serenity sitting on the counter cross legged, writing something down on a piece of paper. She was wearing a pair of grey hot pants and a matching tank top that had a picture of snoopy in the middle. Kai blushed slightly at seeing her in so little clothes, but shook it off.

"Mornin'," She said looking up at him momentarily before turning back to the paper.

"Hi," Kai replied groggily and sat down. He was surprised that she didn't smile, or blush or do anything to notice that he was only in his boxers! Not that he wanted her to of course...

During the next hour Bryan, Tala and Spencer joined them one by one, all stretching and yawning widely as they entered the kitchen. Serenity and Kai smirked as each of them collapsed into the chairs around the table looking dead on their feet. When they were all ready and changed back into their normal things, they left to go and practice.

"Come on Tyson! Wake up, we've got to go train!" Kenny pleaded to Tyson as he ripped off his bed covers. Tyson just rolled over and muttered something in his sleep which sounded suspiciously like "Mmm food..." Hilary came barging in and pushed Tyson off his bed and screamed at him to wake up.

"Arrgghhhhhhhhh! What the fuck! Grrrr… Hilary!" Tyson growled as he realised it was her who had made him tumble to the floor. He wasn't a morning person and hated to be woken up, especially in the middle of a good dream!

"Hurry up and get ready, you need to practice! And watch your mouth!" Hilary instructed before turning on her heel and leaving. Tyson growled at her departing figure before getting dressed.

"Took you long enough, I was up at 5am today!" Daichi boasted as Tyson finally entered the kitchen.

"Shut the fuck up Daichi and let's just start training." Tyson exclaimed and dragged Daichi to the training dishes outside. When they arrived Tyson stopped dead in his tracks. He stared over at the dishes to find the Demolition boys, a girl and Kai there practising. They had failed to notice the Bladebreakers entrance and carried on practising.

"Come on Tyson, let's go get a dish. You were all eager to earlier so hurry the hell up!" Daichi complained. Hilary, Kenny and Heero all caught up with Tyson and Daichi and noticed what Tyson was staring at.

"Tyson, just ignore them and start practise." Hilary said quietly.

"She's right, you need to focus if you want to win this tournament Tyson." Heero said bluntly. Tyson 'hmphed' and walked over to the nearest dish and started to train.

"I wonder who the girl is..." Kenny said and opened up his laptop. "Dizzi, can you give me any information on the girl with the Demolition boys?"

"Hmm... It says here that she is part of the Demolition boys!" Dizzi started sounding very confused. "She is an excellent blader and has only had to release her bit beast once before in a battle."

"Well you guys had better watch out for her… and the Demolition boys." Heero stated.

"Pfft, she wouldn't be able to beat us, she's a girl and we're the Bladebreakers; World Champions!" Scoffed Daichi who placed his hands on his hips in triumph.

"Correction, I am the World Champion. You are an extra." Tyson snapped aggressively. This made Daichi very angry and the two started to squabble like little children which made the Demolition Boys finally hear them and look up to see what the commotion was about.

"Shut up Tyson, we're on the same team now!" Daichi yelled.

"Me, Ray, Max and Kai were my team, until they all ditched me!" Tyson shouted at the top of his voice to Daichi. "Speaking of my so called 'team mates', there's one of them right now, blading with his new team." Tyson said disgusted. The Demolition boys, who had just started to walk back to the hotel for lunch, had heard what Tyson had said and walked over to him.

"It's not our fault Kai decided to leave you losers to join a more superior team, but get over it." Tala said stopping right in front of Tyson with his team behind him.

"How can I get over it? Like I said earlier, he completely ditched me." Tyson crossed his arms and stared Kai in the eye.

"I didn't ditch you Tyson," Kai sighed.

"Yeah you did, and why is there a girl in the Demolition _Boys?_" Tyson said putting a lot of emphasis on 'boys' and slowing looking Serenity up and down. Serenity walked right up to him so their noses were literally touching and glared at him before she spoke.

"Have you got a problem with it?" She said in a deadly tone. Tyson blushed and shook his head. She smirked at walked back up to the hotel with the others.

"You definitely do not want to mess with her," Kenny said looking quite scared.

"Yeah, she's scarier than Hilary! If that's possible…" Tyson said and received a sharp blow to the back of the head. "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"I think that was pretty obvious," Hilary stated and raised an eyebrow whilst glowering at him.

"Stop arguing and train, you're gonna need it if you have to go up against her." Heero cut in preventing an argument and sat down on a nearby bench. The newly formed Bladebreakers started to train but Tyson's concentration was elsewhere. He couldn't help but be angry at his ex- team mates for leaving him in the lurch and the raven haired girl lingered in his mind for the rest of the day.

At dinner, all the teams competing were there getting to know each other. To Tyson's dislike, all his so called 'friends' were there too. Ray and the White Tigers were conversing with the Saint Shields, The All Starz were talking among themselves and to Oliver from the Majestics who had joined their conversation. Enrique, Johnny and Robert were walking over to the Demolition boys and were all checking out Serenity as they came - especially Enrique. And lastly, the Psykicks were sitting down at a large table tucking into their food.

"Hey Tyson," Kane called to him and motioned for him to sit with him. "How come your team split up?"

"How did you know we split up?" Tyson asked surprised.

"It's all over the newspapers, in magazines –" Kane started until Salima butted in.

"On the TV... How have you been?" She asked politely.

"Oh, I've been okay. Oww! Oh yeah, this is Daichi. Kenny and Hilary you know, and my older brother Heero." Tyson introduced them as Hilary had elbowed him in the ribs. One by one they all shook hands and started a conversation about the tournament.

Over on the table where the Demolition boys were sitting, they were also talking about the tournament and what it would be like.

"I think we could win this year." Spencer said proudly and took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah me too," Tala started before noticing who was walking over to them. "Bloody brilliant…" He muttered under his breath.

Kai, Bryan and Serenity looked up and saw Enrique, Johnny and Robert walking over to them. Kai recognized them and sighed as he knew what Enrique would have in store for Serenity.

"Hello, I'm Enrique from the Majestics, and you are?" Enrique said whilst taking Serenity's hand and placing a big wet kiss upon it.

"Serenity," She replied shortly, withdrawing her hand from his grasp.

"What a beautiful name," Johnny said whilst taking a seat next to Serenity and staring at her. The Demolition Boys wanted to ram their heads into one another's but decided to just sit there and glare at them, well at least at first.

"I'm Johnny, and this is Robert." Johnny pointed to a purple haired boy behind him. He smiled at her to which she gave him a glare in return.

"Excuse me," She said coldly and got up to go to the rest room. Tala leaned closer to the three Majestics and spoke to them in a deadly whisper.

"She's ours, so back off unless you want your heads stuck up your asses for eternity." Their eyes widened considerably before they turned to leave back towards Oliver and the All Starz.

"Moody gits," The Majestics mumbled under their breaths when they knew they were a safe distance away from the Demolition Boys.

* * *

well i hope you all like the new rewritten chapter and think its better than the old one.. i think it is. its way better written now.. and longer! 

anyhooo...

dont forget to.. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW:D


	2. Sicko?

Hellooooooooo. Yep, i've rewritten this chapter as well. i've nearly fniished writing the third so i'll post that soon. anywayyy... thanks for all the reviews so far! i hope you enjoy this rewritten chapter. its practically the same but just better grammar etc., etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade but i do own Serenity.

* * *

**The Demolition Boys... And Girl? **

**Chapter 2**

When Serenity returned from the bathroom, she found that the three Majestics had gone and sighed in relief as she sat down next to Spencer.

"I see that they decided to leave..." Serenity said eyeing the boys suspiciously.

"Yeah, they err... didn't like the idea of having their heads stuck up their asses for eternity fun." Spencer said was a smile playing on his lips. Serenity snorted and rested her head on her hands and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bryan asked.

"Nothing," She replied without opening her eyes. Bryan took this opportunity to whack her arm so her head became unbalanced. Serenity hadn't been expecting this and her head smacked onto the table. Hard.

"Ow fuck! What the hell was that for?" Serenity demanded.

"Nothing," Bryan said simply. Serenity got up and started towards Bryan, but, realising what she was doing he got up and ran away from her before she could grab him. This resulted in her chasing him around the room, weaving in and out of the people, crashing into chairs and tables as they ran. Every now and then Bryan would pull out a chair behind him which would either cause Serenity to be slowed down slightly or for her to go tumbling into it.

"They act like children," Tala said chuckling whilst shaking his head. Bryan and Serenity were receiving many stares from people around the room, but they didn't care, or they just didn't notice.

Their childish behaviour had caught the attention of the Bladebreakers and the Psykicks who were sitting together.

"I definitely don't want to get on the wrong side of her again... She's chasing after her own team mate!" Tyson said aghast.

"I think they're just playing Tyson," Heero said smiling.

"She still looks like she's gonna kill him though," Tyson trailed off his sentence and his eyes followed her until she had chased Bryan out of the door. "Anyway, who knew the Demolition Boys could actually have fun? I thought they were too concentrated on taking over the world and that..."

"Maybe having a girl on the team changed them." Kenny said typing on his laptop.

"Or you just know one side of them," Dizzi butted in.

oooooooooooooo

Bryan ran as fast as he could dodging the tables and many people were looking oddly at them. 'Hmm… I suppose it's not normal seeing a girl chasing a boy around a formal dinner shouting bloody murder at the top of her voice.' Bryan thought to himself. Anyway, he ran outside and closed the glass doors behind him before hearing a loud crash and someone swearing violently. Bryan couldn't help but laugh as he assumed that it was Serenity and that she had run straight into the doors. He took this opportunity to hide in a dark corner in hope that she would think he had run off down the street, but he had no such luck. To his dismay she walked directly over to him.

"This isn't hide and seek," She said silkily.

"Shit..." He cursed, but couldn't help but smile as he tried to run past her, but she grabbed him by the collar and tackled him to the ground.

"You're not getting away that easily." Serenity scowled at him. His mind couldn't help but be filled with dirty images whilst she was sitting on top of him. Damn. She looked hot when she was angry. 'Fuck it,' He thought. 'It's not or never.' He slowly drew his face to hers, closing the gap between them, and brushed his lips against hers.

"What the hell are you doing?" She snapped at him after she had immediately pulled her head away from his.

"Err.. I – hmm. Well.. you see… ermmmm," Bryan started, fumbling for words. A small blush crept its way across his cheeks and he looked away, very embarrassed. Serenity got up and walked back into the dining room. Bryan sighed and followed shortly after. However, Serenity didn't sit down at the table with the remaining Demolition boys. She walked straight past them and continued on to their room.

"What's up with her?" Tala asked eyeing Bryan suspiciously.

"Umm... I dunno," He replied, looking around nervously and sat down.

"Right," Tala didn't believe him and shortly followed Serenity. She trudged her way slowly back to her room and slammed the door behind her.

'How could he do this? He knew I hate it when people do that, especially after what Boris did. Well, tried to do…' Serenity thought furiously to herself. She entered her room and flopped down onto her bed.

Tala crept in seconds after and saw her walk into her room. Her brow was furrowed in thought as she walked into her room.

"What's wrong?" He asked leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded. Serenity looked up and sighed.

"Nothing, I'm fine." She replied shortly. Tala raised an eyebrow at her answer.

"Just tell me." He urged. Serenity gave in and told him about what Bryan did. He knew that she was touchy when it came to kissing and stuff, after all, he knew what she went through back at the abbey.

"That fucking bastard, I'll kill him!" Tala shouted and stood up go to after him, but Serenity grabbed him and turned him around.

"Don't," She said bluntly. "You'd regret it later and I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah whatever, he just wants to get in your pants." Tala snarled.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Serenity growled and brought her face barely inches away from his and glared at him. It took nearly all of Tala's strength not to grab her and bring her into a passionate kiss, but he knew she would never respond and then kick his ass for doing so.

"Just go, I want to be alone." Serenity continued to glare at him until he left. Tala marched into the dining room, grabbed Bryan by his collar and pinned him up against the wall.

"Why did you do that to Serenity?" Tala growled, narrowing his eyes at him.

"What? It's not as though it's life threatening or anything!" Bryan replied and pushed away Tala's hands. He was considerably taller and stronger than Tala and had just enough strength to push him away.

"You know what she's been through so you should at least give her some respect for that!" Tala snarled and walked back to the table. Bryan sighed and sat back down. Kai sat there, very confused.

"What the hell happened?" Kai grunted.

"Don't worry," Tala sighed. Kai shrugged and continued to stare into nothingness. He couldn't be assed to get involved with something that clearly didn't involve him.

oooooooooooooo

The next morning, surprisingly Spencer was the first to wake, he jumped on the sofa, turned on the TV and flicked through until he found something good to watch.

"Score! Spongebob Squarepants!" He said to no one in particular. Tala was the second to rise and smirked at Spencer for watching 'kiddy shows'. Spencer growled in response and continued to watch anyway. Next to wake was Kai, then Bryan and lastly Serenity, who didn't wake until nearly midday. She entered the kitchen, still in her pyjamas, to get something to eat.

"I see you're finally up!" Spencer sneered at Serenity, as she always boasted the fact that she was always awake hours before him as he was a lazy bastard. But all he got in response was a yawn and a sleepy look from her before she turned to get something to eat.

"Come on, we need to go down and practice for our match tomorrow." Tala said after everyone was ready.

"You guys go on without me, I'm gonna go back to bed." Serenity said before getting some food and trudging off to her room. Tala sighed impatiently and followed shortly after. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the other end of Serenity's bed.

"Are you not coming because of Bryan?" Tala asked looking directly into her ocean blue eyes.

'They're so beautiful,' he found himself thinking distractedly. 'What the hell? She's a team mate and nothing more! Stop thinking such stupid thoughts!'

"No, I'm just tired now leave me alone." Serenity said coldly and laid back down on her bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Come on, you need to train. I refuse to let you skip training." Tala said firmly standing up and extended his arm to drag her off the bed but she spoke which made him halt.

"You touch me and I will ram this pillow down your throat," Serenity said waving the pillow threateningly. Tala sighed again and left with the others to go and train.

"Why isn't she coming training?" Kai asked.

"She refuses to come, apparently she's too tired to practice." Tala replied bluntly before instructing them to train. After 4 hours of training, the exhausted boys returned to their hotel room to find it empty.

"Where's Serenity?" Spencer asked as he was the last to return. They shrugged in response and checked her room to see if she was there.

"We've got to go find her," Tala said worriedly.

"It's only 4pm, so stop pms-ing over it!" Kai smirked at Tala's affection for the girl. Tala scowled at him before sitting down and watching TV with the others.

Serenity trudged around the town re-reading the letter she had received earlier over and over. Her dark blue eyes scanned the crumpled paper in her hands and tears welled up, urging to spill.

'No, I will not cry.' She said forcefully to herself. She could hardly remember the last time she had cried. It was two years ago right after she managed to escape from that evil, sadistic pervert; Boris. She sighed and continued to walk around the small town.

It was now 11pm and Tala was getting really worried, whereas Bryan and Kai seemed quite laid back. Spencer had gone to bed muttering something about needing his 'beauty sleep'.

"Come on, I think we should go look for her." Tala said looking around at his three team mates.

"Shut up Tala. Serenity's a tough, girl she can take care of herself." Bryan said not taking his eyes off the T.V. As if on cue, Serenity walked through the door, still clutching onto the same piece of paper from earlier. Tala rushed over to her and gripped her shoulders rather tightly.

"Where were you?" He asked sternly, his icy blue eyes piercing into her ocean blue ones.

"I just went for a goddamn walk!" Serenity said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Tala was still gripping onto her shoulders and tightening his grip as he spoke.

"Why didn't you tell us? Or leave a note or something?" Tala said still glaring at the petite girl.

"I don't have to tell you every fucking little thing I do! Maybe I wanted to be alone...? Did that ever cross your mind?" Serenity replied with more than a hint of annoyance in her voice now. She narrowed her eyes at him, whilst waiting for a response but didn't get one. Tala just growled and stormed off into his room shortly followed by a sniggering Kai. Sighing, Serenity sat down next to Bryan and watched the T.V. Much to Serenity's distaste, he was watching porn.

"Do we have to watch this?" Serenity asked with disgust clear in her voice.

"We don't have to, but I want to." Bryan said simply.

"Turn it over."

"No, this is really... educating."

"Yeah, in things you'll never experience."

"Are you saying you have experience?"

"And if I have?"

"Serenity you sicko."

"Me sicko? Who's the one watching porn?"

"You're watching it too!"

"Only cos you're making me!"

"Fine! I'll turn it over."

"Thank you."

Bryan turned it over and found 'Family Guy' and decided to watch that. Serenity took off her jacket and shoes and crossed her legs on the sofa. Bryan watched her closely wondering whether to apologise for yesterday or not.

"Err, S-Serenity?" Bryan stuttered.

"Mmm?" Serenity replied whilst watching the television intensely.

"I'm sorry for yesterday..." Bryan said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"Don't worry about it." She replied. Bryan sighed in relief and continued to watch the TV.

When the program had finished Serenity pulled out the piece of paper which she had hastily shoved in her pocket and re-read it again, forgetting that Bryan was sitting next to her as they two were silent whilst the program was on.

"Watcha reading?" Bryan asked trying to peer over her shoulder. Serenity bit her lip wondering whether to tell him or not.

"Err..."

* * *

R&R! chanks! 


End file.
